something unlimited
by blue-eye-white-wing
Summary: Lex Luthor has a new plot, to use his influence, genius, and power to capture heroines and make money, run heists, and manage his criminal empire.


Hello everyone!

I just wanted to introduce you to the game called "something unlimited".

This is an excellent game that is still in the development stages and continues to be updated every month. I highly recommend you to go play it and get to know it.

So if you enjoyed the first chapter go check the game yourself and do not forget to respond to what you thought and what a heroin Lex will try to catch now.

So until the next time you all have a good day!

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Very deep under the dark earth was a maze covered under beneath the Lekcorp building beneath the surface, under the prying eyes and the League of Justice who were always checking the world against those who would want to take over or destroy the balance of the inhabitants of the planet. The only light in the big room was one lamp that was still intact and illuminated the people who were there.

"My dear Lex!" Said Roulette, the beautiful woman with dark brown hair that was gathered in Chinese style with two needles sticking out of it. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her lean toned body to her legs, which left little to the imagination. The only parts that were exposed were her shoulders as well as a large part of her chest in the form of a circle and finally one of her legs that was completely exposed and showed a green dragon tattoo that started from the leg and continued up to her bare shoulder. On her face were red spectacles that nearly hid her mesmerizing blue eyes and crimson lipstick on her lips.

"I'm having serious financial problems and I'm afraid you're to blame," she said with a flirtatious smile at the person standing in front of her.

"Well, don't look at me to get you out Roulette," Lax replied. The man was none other than Lex Luthor, the genius criminal mind. He was dressed in his olive green infiltration suit and was of course equipped with light weapons for the journey and any trouble that might arise during his business. "I'm the one who skims you!"

"You know I do not like to complain to Lex, but you are taking a much bigger cut of the gross than what Grodd ever did." She began to explain. "And meta-brawl reciepts are down."

The bald man's face became serious. "I've seen the books..." Lex's voice became less pleasant for Roulette and she noticed the change quickly.

"Now don't think me ungrateful, but you've been poaching the best fighters for your so-called secret society," the woman said with that captivating smile that could melt any ordinary person to a puddle.

"Pity... cut to the chase Roulette, what do you want?" Lex's patience began to fade with every moment that passed.

"If only I could have a few star attractions in the ring ... Bizarro ... Sinestro ..., maybe Bizarre versus Sinestro" She began to get closer to the genius with her movements. "Lex if there's anything I could do ..." Roulette moved closer to Lex and began to slide her hand under his belt and gave him a clear look at her cleavage "to 'change' your mind?"

Before Lex could move or answer Roulette, someone else moved and pushed the woman away from the genius.

"Back off hot pants, give zee man zome space!," said the woman who appeared behind Lex and blocked Roulette from approaching. The woman was the witch Tala, a beautiful woman with long purple hair that came to her back. She wore a black dress which, like Roulette's did not leave much to the imagination, in the middle of her chest above her breasts was a strange, black symbol. Tala's white eyes focused on the woman in front of her while her magic power covered one of her hands and emphasized the threat of the witch.

Roulette's face changed to anger at the sight of the woman. "You're playing with fire witch," she replied to Tala.

"Who's playing ?!" The witch was about to show the annoying woman what her mistake was before her master's voice stopped her.

"Tala! There isn't going to be any fighting ..." he thought for a moment before an idea came to his mind. "Tala I think you've given me the solution to Roulette's problem and mine as well." A big, malicious smile came over Lex's face. "What's the only thing that sells better than violence?"

It took Roulette one second before the thought hit her "of course, the new Meta-Brawl, or better yet Meta-Bordello, we can call it the Glamor-Slam." A spark appeared in the passionate woman's eyes. "With the right backing, it's a million dollar idea! A cash cow!" As much as the idea was good and certainly could give some serious income it wasn't good enough. "But even this won't work if all the girls are second-string villains...".

Even in spite of what Roulette said, a smile appeared on Lex's face. "Who said anything about villains?"

The bald genius watched Roulette's astonished face before a big smile appeared on her face.

"Well, this will have to do I guess ..." Lex said while he looked at the lab inside his secret underground maze fortress "at least no one will ever find this secret lab" the genius looked around. The place was full of dust and old equipment and it was clear that no one had ever used anything here. He kicked an old piece of equipment that rolled and threw dust into the air. "I'll have to use every cent to get this junk back up to snuff." He looked around as if looking for something ... or someone.

"Mercy!" He called to his assistant and made her scramble quickly to him as she nearly tripped over some pieces of computer cords on her way.

"Yeah, Lex?" Asked the woman known as Mercy, she was someone whom Lex had known for a long time. The woman was wearing a uniform with a short skirt that emphasized her long legs with black pantyhose. A black hat on her head that almost hid her face and her blue eyes.

The bald genius approached her and gave her a folded piece of paper. "Here's a list of things I need. Go grab those while I start working," he said, approaching one of the pieces of equipment near him.

Mercy folded her hands and looked at her bald employer's back, "Hmph! am I even getting paid for this?!" She asked with an accusing tone.

"what was that!?" Lex asked with a bit of anger in his voice and turned back to Mercy.

"I-I'm going right now, Lex!" Mercy responded with fear and bolted from the room before she had to face the angry look of Lex Luthor.

Lex took a deep breath to calm himself down and think, "Hmm.. well I'll have to focus on the lesser meta heroines first... It's going to take a bit more work to control the powerful ones" He began to think about the possibilities before him, the first was the huntress who was a very good choice in appearance and being a heroine who had no special powers besides her training and the fact that she wore a mask helped add to her charm and attraction.

The second candidate in his head was the Black Canary, another heroine without special powers and a very attractive look. He could have argued that she looked better than the first choice but it wasn't the point.

And his last choice was Batgirl, she was a girl with red hair and blue eyes and like the two before her without special powers and perhaps the best known of the three.

The choice to Lex was not simple at all, he could continue to think and try to filter out a lot more different heroines but the time was short and he had to choose how he would progress. The most tempting choice was the batgirl. The beauty and mystery turned her into someone who would be very popular the moment she was captured, but here was the problem.

The Batgirl was, of course, Batman's assistant and their activities were always at night and almost always together, and an experimental device that he managed to assemble from the garbage and junk at the place presented another problem. What will be the limits of the device? How to prevent mishaps or someone to discover the change? Will it even work?.

All these thoughts passed through the head of the genius before he simply smiled and decided to choose "Yes ... Black Canary would be a good first choice, her voice might be a bit tedious, otherwise, she'll definitely be a good draw".

"Time to get to work!" Lex said before starting work.

A few hours later Lex had used every piece of equipment he had until it all was over, he lifted his head from his work and looked around with distaste. "This is what I get for relying on her..." He sighed in disappointment before trying to find out more equipment that he could use "I wish I could just clone myself..." The genius mumbled the idea for the fifth time in the last few hours.

Mercy came into the room after a few hours when she disappeared and looked for the things on Lex's list and almost tripped over some cables that were scattered on the floor.

"Finally, what have you been doing?!" Lex shouted at his employee as soon as he heard she had come in.

"S-Sorry, Lex! Some of it was very tough to come by!" Mercy took a step back in fear that her employer approached her quickly.

"Give me that!" Lex took some of the parts she had brought back and returned to his work while the beautiful woman exhaled a sigh of relief and approached the table where Lex had worked to give him the rest of the parts she still had.

After a few more hours of work and silence in the dark room, Mercy began to doze off after a few hours of silence from her employer until he finally reached his goal "Yes!" The bald genius stood up while he held a metal cube slightly larger than his hand. "My intelligence even surprises me sometimes!"

Mercy instantly jerks up, still half asleep "Huh? what is it?!" She got up from her seat and looked at her employer.

"There's no point in trying to explain it to you! just suffice it to say it'll control specific targets as they sleep, they'll awake the next day with no knowledge of what happened the night before, "he explained briefly.

"Well, what good is that?" Mercy asked and folded her hands.

"Just go back to sleep and maybe I'll try it out on you!" The look on Lex's face scared his assistant and woke her completely from fear that he would really try the invention on her only to test its effect.

"No, that's ok, I think I'll stay up." She answered with a slightly trembling voice.

He looked at the instrument in his hand for a moment, "It can only be attuned to a single heroine, A new one will need to be made for each person. once the frequencies are dialed into perfection... you can extert complete control over the subject ".

"Good job?!" Mercy said not quite sure how to react.

"Go get me some coffee or something ..." The genius said wearily, wiping his face.

"Pft!" She muttered angrily before she came out of the room to fulfill her boss's request. Lex heard Mercy kicking something out in anger and walking away.

He looked back at the device he had created. "It will take a lot of money to perfect these devices," he told himself as he studied his piece and began to think about how it could be improved. "But the massive profits will be more than enough to compensate!"

Just at that moment, Mercy returned with her employer's coffee "Here's your coffee Lex" She handed the hot drink to Lex.

If one fast motion the genius drank one-third of the glass and placed it on the table before he breathed a sigh of relief. "Very good, it's been a while since I've had your coffee." He did not look at Mercy's face and did not notice that she folded her hands and moved her head so as not to look at him.

"Good, now I'll teach you how to use the device," he said, making her head turn quickly toward him.

"Me?!" She said in a disbelief.

"Of course, why are you even here for?" He looked directly at her eyes and continued, "All you have to do is stay close to her for an at least an hour or so, the device will do all the work, just be sure you're not detected!"

The woman nodded positively and calmed down a little. "Alright ..." She toke a breath when she realized she would not have to fight or face the heroines. "What if I'm detected?" She decided to ask the obvious.

"Just get out of there! If black Canary becomes aware of it... She'll bring the whole Justice League down on us." The longer we can keep it secret, the more money we make" The thought of being discovered before they even started was a situation Lex would like to avoid in every possible way.

Mercy replied positively "Ok I'll try my best!".

"Don't try! Just do it!" He sighed and began to explain to Mercy a rough idea how to use the device.

After he had finished explaining to her the beautiful Mercy had moved to her room to change into less conspicuous clothes and carry out the task her boss had given her, she knew he would not have given her a task if he was not sure of her abilities, especially when it was such an important and dangerous operation.

At the same time Lex decided to take a break after working for several hours without any rest and was simply waiting for Mercy to come back, he was clearly exhausted and decided to give his body a little rest.

After a while Lex heard the sound of metal and bolts falling to the floor in one corner of the lab.

"Lex! Lex!" Mercy cried aloud and entered the room quickly.

"What is it?! did you succeed?!" Asked the genius, and he was fully in anticipation of his assistant's reply.

A triumphant smile came over Mercy's face. "Yeah! Black Canary had no idea that I was even there!" She said proudly.

"Excellent! Just as I expected from you!" He said with a smile and took the device from the beautiful woman. "Now we just have to wait for tomorrow night, since I made it, it'll obviously work flawlessly!"

Mercy rolled her eyes to his statement, but she was used to it after so long with him and a little smile came over her face before he got up.

"Let's go see how the Roulette's renovation are coming along," the genius said, proceeding to the exit from the room with the Mercy behind him as the two advanced to the ground through the maze that was their base. Finally, Mercy led Lex to their temporary vehicle, it was a black car and a bit dirty and although Lex did not like to lower himself to that level. The secrecy of their operation was the first priority for any unpleasantness at this stage.

They drove for about forty minutes in complete silence, the whole trip Lex continued to go through his plan over and over again. Trying to bring up anything small that might go wrong or problems that might come up.

Mercy was the one who drove the car and was happy to give her employer the quiet he needed in order to fix his thoughts, but it did not stop her from looking at him from time to time.

...

After the trip, the two arrived at an old building that did not look like something special on the outside. They went inside before Lex could clearly see Roulette standing in front of a stone platform that was in the middle of the room with an iron rod reaching the ceiling. "This is your Glamour-slam?!, It's a complete dump!" He said with a little anger.

"Lex it's early days, I had to put this place together on a shoe-string budget," she replied with a small smile. "I trust your device is successful?" She changed the subject and turned the question to him.

"Of course! who do you think you're talking to?!" He looked around again at the place again, he was one of the people who had to build his empire and wealth over and over again so even this place was not something he could not see evolving with the right investment. "This will work for now I guess."

"Once the money is flowing, we can make a palace!" Roulette said with a smile.

"Black Canary should come here tonight, just limit her to dancing for now..." The bald genius began to explain to the blue-eyed woman who was looking at him. "If we push her too far past her normal actions, she might reject the control altogether. then the whole scheme will be compromised."

"Okay, no problem," she adjusted her glasses before continuing, "I'll need more money to flush out another place anyway, I assume they'll be able to take on more 'lucrative actions' eventually?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"Of course" the genius simply answered with his own smile. "Once we have the money to upgrade these devices completely... we will have nearly unlimited control!".

"I can't wait!" The excitement of Roulette was clear to Lex. "Just thinking about the money is turning me on!"

"Well, don't forget who's in charge of this operation! everything moves through me" Lax reminded Roulette, while Mercy behind him smiled at the way her employer had restrained the woman.

"Oh, of course, Lex," said Roulette drawing a little closer to Lex. "I'm looking forward to working very closely with you" She began to stroke Lex's arm and even managed to glance briefly at Lex's assistant just to see a little angry look on her face.

"Good, no slacking off, I'll be by tonight."

"I'll make sure it all goes smoothly!" Roulette turned and began to move away from Lex as she slowed down and moved her hips slowly.

A few seconds later, Lex looked at the departing Roulette "well back to work, I guess..." The genius began to walk to the exit with Mercy behind him.

The two made their way back to their hideout, "Are you sure you can count on this woman Lex?" Mercy asked in the middle of the trip, "How do you know she'll not betray you as soon as someone offers her something better?"

Lex looked at his driver for a moment before returning to his thoughts. "There's no reason to worry for the time being. She still needs me to give her more money, not to mention that I'm the only one who knows how to operate the technology and the one who has control over our 'products'."

"I still don't trust her..." Mercy murmured softly while the journey continued in silence.

After they went back to their hiding place Lex went into one of his other labs and looked around as he went on through the equipment and materials to find something useful. "This place is pretty extensive, once I get some money, I can really update these tools." He began pulling a piece of cloth that covered uninfected equipment. "Mmm ... interesting ..." muttered the genius as he went through the equipment and thought about his uses before he heard footsteps behind him.

"Lex, it's getting late," said Mercy, who came into the room.

Lex looked around him. "Yes, it's tough to tell the time of the day deep down underground." He began to walk out of the room. "Well, let's head out to see opening night" the two of them left the lab and made their way to Glamour-slam.

"So how is it going so far?" Lax asked Roulette, "Has Black Canary shown up yet?"

She gave him a smile "right on time, just like clockwork! Come over here!" She ordered someone behind her. Lex could see someone familiar who had come forward and stood before him.

It was the same Black Canary he'd met in the past with her usual uniform, blond hair with blue eyes and a relaxed and natural look.

"Excellent!" Lex responded with a smile, "How is she responding to orders?" He turned the important question to Roulette.

"Very well, she doesn't talk but it doesn't matter anyway" she replied, adjusting her glasses. "Go get ready backstage" she commanded the heroine who was under her control.

The Black Canary did not respond but simply walked toward the stage.

"We'll be ready to start in a few minutes, you can take a seat up front," said Roulette and began to move away quickly.

Lex decided to take her offer and sat in the front row in front of the stage and waited a few minutes before the show began.

The first thing the genius could hear was music that continued with the whistles and excited cries of the other people who were there. A few seconds later he could see the black Canary entering the round stage.

She began to dance at a slow pace and used the pole that was in the middle of the stage with precision and an attractive smile on her face throughout her performance. Lex could clearly say that he was impressed by the dancing. Finally, the music was over and the audience began throwing money to the stage while the black Canary began to walk offstage. The genius could see some of Roulette henchmen who were quick to collect the money.

He finally moved to where Mercy had been while they both waited for Roulette, finally, the beautiful woman who ran the place came from backstage and approached Lex and his assistant.

"Tonight was small potatoes, but get me some more girls and money to fix this place up... and just watch the profits pour in! We'll need a dump truck each night!" She said with a big smile.

"Good, I'll see what I can do, I have to figure out where this money will best be spent first."

"Of course! Of course! you're the boss!" Roulette approached Lex and grabbed his hand and began to rub his arm. "Just don't forget about me, that's all I ask." She began to move away slowly and looked back with a smile for a moment before she went on.

The genius looked at Roulette for a few seconds before turning to Mercy. "Mercy, bring the car... Mercy?" He saw his assistant, who kept looking in the direction Roulette had gone to. He took a few steps until he stood in front of the brown haired women "Mercy!" She finally noticed Lex in front of her face.

"Go get the car!" He said again as she hurried away from the building as Lex followed.

After Lex got into the car he was silent and looked at the suitcase he had received from Roulette with the profits of their first evening, it was clear his invention was a success and it would be worth every penny he would spend on it. Now what he had left was to decide how to use the money he had, no matter what he chose he would have to give it some thought.

The bald genius continued to think of the best way, while he did not notice Mercy that looked at him, again and again, trying to figure out what he was thinking, he finally looked up directly at the Mercy. "A change in plan, drive to the legion hideout..." was the only thing he said before he went back to his calculations.

The brown-haired Mercy had changed the way and moved on to their new destination, she did not like their new destination. Maybe it was because even if she was a criminal, thief and a murderer she was not as crazy as some people in that place. And even Lex was simply someone with great ambitions whom she had known for a long time.

After a little longer drive, the car pulled up in front of an old warehouse with broken windows and a lot of garbage cans. Lex went up to the building, "Stay here..." was the only thing he said and walked up to the entrance. The place was neglected and dark as the only light came from the moon and the night sky. The bald genius could see someone sitting behind a dirty table at the far end of the room.

Lex immediately recognized the person who was sitting in the warehouse alone. It was Giganta, a beautiful woman with the power to change her size according to her wishes. Red hair with hypnotic blue eyes and a healthy body. She wore a short pink dress that hugged her body, a belt and copper earrings that only add to her beauty.

Lex approached the woman who looked at him with a small smile and leaned her head on one of her hands. "What a surprise to see you in a place like this Lex, I would have prepared if I knew you were coming, but it's hard to find something my size."

The genius grinned back and was glad to see that of all the people he could meet, this was one of the few he preferred to see. "It's really a nice surprise to meet you here in Giganta, I was just looking for someone for a small operation."

Giganta stood up and went over to the man standing in front of her, "And how much did you think to pay for this operation?" She asked with interest, the real reason she was in this little hideout was to see if anyone was offering a job that required her special abilities. And the fact that of all the people who would need her the first to come out of nowhere was Lex Luthor it must have been her lucky day.

"A hundred thousand ... are you interested?" Replied the genius in his serious and calm business tone.

"Not bad Lex! Of course, I'll have it from the start baby, these are just business."

Lex gave the redhead woman the suitcase he brought with him as payment, it was not ideal for him to spend his first profit so fast but his profit would increase if he played his cards right.

"Oh thank you honey!" She said with a smile and took the suitcase.

"I'll keep you updated when the plan is ready," he said, turning to leave.

"You're leaving so fast, I'm disappointed Lex, and here I thought you'd want to get to know your employees more deeply." She gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Oh, you're right I'm more than happy to meet my new team, but I always think business comes before pleasure." He returned a confident smile and continued his way out of the storeroom while the woman tried to open the suitcase as it was a little difficult because of her size.


End file.
